The Proposal
by finickypanicky
Summary: [Oneshot]IshidaxOrihime.Everyone is moving forward with their lives but Orihime finds her relationship with Ishida the same for 10 years.


For you, lems, a fic on Ishida and Orihime to compensate for the end of 'Fetching Orihime'.

* * *

Disclaimer: I **do not** own bleach and its characters but they belong to their respective owners. 

Today would be the milestone of our steady relationship. On this very day, ten years ago, Uryuu had professed his love for me on the most romantic date I ever had in my entire life and we have been going steady ever since. Unfortunately, that was the first and last time something as wonderful as that has happened to me. I have come to accept Uryuu's stoic nature through the years, satisfied with the knowledge that he really meant it when he said that he loves me despite the air of coldness around him and the lack of some much needed romance in our relationship. Of course, our decade relationship (since today marks our 10th year anniversary) has its usual bouts of misunderstandings but things always patch up in the end and the relationship got stronger by each obstacle/argument.

I sighed heavily. At the age of 25, I am still living in my apartment like I did when I was in junior high. The only difference between now and then is that I now support myself instead of depending heavily on my distance relatives who were forced to support me throughout my youth. My job as an interior designer does not carry much cash but there is enough to support my living expenses. Thankfully, Uryuu manage to secure a high paid job in the national bank as a pencil pusher, at least we would have some cash to live on if we _do _settle down. The thought of settling down and starting a family had been playing on my mind for a long time but Uryuu and I had never gotten to sit down and slowly discuss about that topic, with our hectic schedules every single day. I hope Uryuu would remember about today's special dinner, the same one we have yearly to commemorate this auspicious day ten years ago. Sometimes he really pushes himself too hard.

I sigh again. A lot of things had happened throughout the years but at this instant I feel really disappointed with my life since without Uryuu's proposal to settle down our relationship has been a stalemate compared to that of Sado-kun and Karin-chan. A smile played on my lips when I thought of the abominable Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun's little sister. Who would have known the two of them were so compatible with each other? Their marriage is still flourishing after two years with Karin-chan expecting her second child anytime soon, in addition to the present set of twins she had the year before, her plate is full!

A pang of envy shot through me. Karin-chan is barely twenty years of age and she is already enjoying the fruits of life. Not only Karin, Kurosaki-kun is also enjoying his life with Kuchiki-chan. Realizing that things are not going to work out with both of them living in different worlds, Kurosaki-kun made up his mind to migrate to Soul Society and, at the same time, accepted the job offer as captain of division for the sake of their relationship. Our world was rather quiet after he left but occasionally the happy couple dropped by for some Hollow hunting and to get updated on their friends' well-being. Even Tatsuki-chan found her biological clock ticking and decided to settle down with Keigo last year. I could still clearly remember Tatsuki-chan on her wedding day, she looked like an angel dressed in a white flowing wedding gown with trains that stretched from the altar all the way to the church doors. That was the first and last time I ever saw her in a dress. And just a month before, she called to inform me about the good news; she is expecting!

Thinking about my companions and their successfulness in life compared to mine made me realize how bleak my world actually looks. Perhaps Uryuu is ready to settle down this year. Maybe he might even propose to me tonight if he actually does not forget about it.

Evening came and I found myself dressed to the nines waiting for Uryuu. I cross my fingers while fidgeting nervously on the couch, mentally praying that he would not forget about tonight. My prayers were answered when the doorbell rang. I practically ran to the door and nearly took the hinges off swinging it open!

Uryuu is dressed in a tuxedo, standing outside my door with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He looks absolutely dashing. Unexpectedly, he gave me a bow and placed the bouquet in my arms with grandeur complimented by a kiss on the hand. Tonight, Uryuu clearly left his 'mask' at home. A tingle ran through my body, perhaps _this_ is really the night he is finally going to propose to me.

We had a scrumptious dinner at a fancy restaurant. The same one we go to every year for this event. After that, we drove to the Kurakuro Lake and sat by its banks, a tradition we had uphold since the day of our confession to each other on this very same bank. The lake looked beautiful under the starry sky with the shadow of the moon cast perfectly on its rippling surface. Together we sat there enchanted by the scene before us, our daily problems forgotten, just enjoying each other's company.

"_Orihime…_" Uryuu whispered into my ear. I turn to gaze into his deep blue eyes. Heart racing at 300 mph. This is it!

"_I love you…and…through the years my love for you has intensified…I now realize without any doubt that you are the one and only one for me! Would you…_"

I hung onto his last word waiting in anticipation for the words to come. This indeed sounds like the proposal I have been waiting for all these years.

"…_accompany me to the National Sewing Convention…_"

I stared at him. I felt like I had just been doused by the whole Artic Sea.

'_National Sewing Convention? **This i**s the 'big question' I have been waiting for?'_

"_It is really great…I heard they have thimbles of all sizes…the biggest array of needles there…**any** kind of cloth you can ever dream of…_"


End file.
